Fragmented
by zzsydneyzz
Summary: Just short snippets of Kensi/Deeks based on songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys this is my first story, constructive criticism welcome! I absolutely love this paring and decided to try my hand at writing. Let me know what you think by clicking the review button at the bottom. :)  
><strong>

**That's Life-Frank Sinatra**

Detective Marty Deeks took another sip of his drink in the dimly lit bar. Taking off in his Chevy Malibu after work, he had found himself at his old hangout. Surprisingly, this place held no appeal for him as it used to, the girls in tight miniskirts did nothing for him as he could only think of his stunningly beautiful partner. Marty Deeks took another sip.

**Young-Kenny Chesney**

"Damn, where is that coat?" Kensi Blye was in a rush to get out the door and was stumbling from room to room searching for that elusive item. Opening the door to her hall closet, a ratty box tumbled out and Kensi's quick reflexes saved the box from it's impending doom. Gently she set it down, and she saw her stuffed orange duck peeking out the top. As she moves the toy aside she spots a sequin bikini that is accompanied by heat rising to her cheeks as she relives her only spring break trip. Lots of alcohol, lots of guys, and the possibility of dancing on tables...and laps.

**She Is-The Fray**

The memories flood through him. Meeting Tracey in the fighting club, the intensity of his demeanor towards the other men staring at her.

When her soft voice trembles after she utters Jack's name, and how he longs to hold her in his arms.

Smooth, soft, her hands are in his as they jump together. "Are you sure"? "No", its when she trusts him.

He smiles as her hands run over Monty and he wishes that he could see that happiness in her everyday.

"Hush", he tells her "I am not letting you go" his words are emotional, confirming the double meaning as his hands are firmly on her waist steadying her.

"What are you doing Marty?" Hearing her speak his first name still sends chills through him as he pulls out his cell phone. He glances over at Kensi and their intertwined hands, the diamond on her left hand catching the sunlight, the rainbows dancing against the car's interior. His trademark smirk appears "Making a phone call." After two rings a rough voice answers "This is Ray".


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who added to story alert and reviewed. Another piece of this little jigsaw, which turned out a bit angsty. **

**Disclaimer: All music noted belongs to their respective owners and I do not own any of it! **

**Battlefield-Jordin Sparks**

The relationship finally had a tipping point. Kensi and Deeks would fight over pointless things, but this was different. "You are such an ass! Do not try to put this on me" Kensi yells loudly, the sound reverberating throughout the OPS center. "Seriously Kensi? You _know_ how I feel, I have not changed since day one" Deeks snaps at her. "You were the one who had all your walls up, castle locked down tight. And you know what? I am tired of doing this with you, sometimes you make me wonder if this worth it." As soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets them. "You know what _Marty_" her voice breaks, "I can't do this again." Tears fall down her face as she hands him back the ring. Her heels clack against the tiles, there is the heavy thud of the wooden door, and the hushed whispers, but all Marty Deeks can hear is loud pounding of his heart.

**Permanent-David Cook**

She slides her feet through the sand, seeking out the coldness underneath. Bystanders would observe the slender woman sitting alone, neither near the shore nor close to the edge. Looking out, the ocean's waves are reflecting the lights from the shore. As the soft breeze ruffles her hair, she buries her face in her shirt. _His shirt_. Before she would wonder how someone could feel this kind of pain. Now as she sits on one of the most beautiful shores on earth, she sobs brokenly, remembering that this was _their_ spot.

**Shades of Blue-Nick Lachey**

Blue socks, blue walls, blue nightie. Time brings no relief. Kensi Blye avoids the room as much as she can, the memories never made bring her to her knees. Today she needs to feel. The sun has fallen away leaving only a faint orange brushing the edge of the room. She feels the cold chair beneath her, and after the room is bathed in darkness, she feels his hand in hers. Eyelids flutter open and two different browns meet blue. She hates that the most, the damn blue eyes, which she will always see, reminding her of the ones she won't.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here you go kiddos, long time no see. When I write these, I actually listen to the songs as I go and I highly recommend you do as well. It helps you really get a feel for each segment. Especially this piece by Yiruma, exceptionally beautiful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, seriously.  
><strong>

**Maybe-Yiruma**

Marty Deeks was beautiful. She had tried to push it away for so long, but the feelings would always overtake her when she studied his features. His smirk, his hair, his bright blue eyes, pick one feature and she could name a hundred reasons why she liked it.

The enigmatic, maddening, cocky quirk of his lips had first brought out a flash of annoyance and a narrowing of her eyes. The more time she spent with Deeks, his smirk, usually accompanied by a slightly inappropriate joke, made her smile in spite of herself.  
>Like that morning, when she asked what he did over the weekend, his sly reply of "What didn't I <em>do<em>?" had her slapping him on the back of the head, all the while laughing at his obnoxious reply.

* * *

><p>His hair. She longed to know how he accomplished the casual California surfer boy look. He swore up and down that he didn't highlight his hair, but she was still skeptical. It was too...<em>perfect<em>, to be natural. So soft and fluffy, which is what Callen had teased her about, but he definitely did not need to witness the a firsthand experience of how _much_ she liked his hair. As Callen turned the corner, the couple were entangled in each others arms in a dark shadow of the headquarters. All Kensi could think about was how good his hands felt on her body and how much she liked the taste of him. She tugged on the soft strands, pulling his mouth back to hers as their breath mingled hotly. His lips traveled to her jaw, trailing kisses down to her neck. The feeling was enough to make her oxygen falter and her breath came shakily, as those silky strands tickled her throat. A loud cough quickly drew them out of their embrace and turned to see Callen standing at the entrance to the hallway. "We have a case" he stated and briskly turned back the way he came, muttering under his breath about "damn fluffy hair".

* * *

><p>His eyes. He was such a carefree person that if you did not look close enough, you would miss the real Marty Deeks. When he let you in, his eyes were his vulnerability. It started after a hard case that reminded him of his own childhood. Kensi delved deeper into his story and she sat there with him as he revealed painful memories. When she studied his eyes that night, she saw <em>him<em>, the sadness, anger, and hurt, buried underneath all of his easygoing demeanor.

Through all of these emotions she witnessed in his eyes, when his eyes told her he loved her, she never saw a truer statement. As he lifted her out among the rubble, all he could think about was getting her to safety. Those first minutes before rescue arrived that she wouldn't come to were agonizing to him. The gentle caress against her face had her stirring. "Kens, come on baby wake up" His lips were on her forehead next as he whispered "Kens, _please_ I need you to open your eyes" The gentle encouraging slowly pulled her from under. As her eyes fluttered open, it was almost as if they were magnetically drawn to Deeks. "Hey Fern" the casual tone of his words was offset by a lone tear sliding down his cheek, "Thought I lost you there for a second." She felt the pain already radiating through her body, but it was pushed away as her eyes took in the worry and fear in his piercing blues. "Never." she replied, watching as his eyes changed and expressed something that Kensi had never seen before. He didn't even have to say it, she _saw_ it, and there was no hesitation. "I love you too" she replied to his unspoken statement. There gazes held as his eyes said it again and again.


End file.
